It is known to provide a personal Local Area Network (LAN) interconnection system for interconnecting various electronic devices such as radio, Global Positioning Systems (GPS), target acquisition, computing equipment, weapon sub-system and a power supply. Furthermore, it is known for such an interconnection system to be integrated into a webbing garment of a soldier for use in the field.
However, the applicant has identified various shortcomings present in existing interconnection systems. More particularly, the applicant has identified that existing interconnection systems require electronic devices which are specially developed for use with the interconnection system, and that the replacement of existing electronic devices with such specially developed devices represents a significant cost. Also, the applicant has identified that existing systems require specific electronic devices to be connected to specific power nodes of the interconnection system, resulting in a lack of interchangeability such that in the event of breakage of one power node the associated electronic device may no longer be operable.
Examples of the present invention seek to provide an improved interconnection system which overcomes or at least alleviates one or more of the disadvantages associated with known interconnection systems.